Changes
by brokeniceee
Summary: What if Tony decided to take his revenge in a different form. Burning him alive sounds good. Will Liam survive or will Tony get what he wants? read to find out. Rated T for Language and Violence. [re-uploaded Chapter 2]
1. Fire

Chapter One  
Fire

He watched her walk away, in disbelief at what had just happened. She loved him, he knew it. So why had she told him no? Why had she told him that she didn't love him? He could tell that she was lying but that didn't make it any easier. He sat down slowly and saw her half empty glass on the table, he suddenly felt so angry. He swung his arm at the glass and it went flying, smashing as it hit the floor. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away; he was not going to let this happen, he couldn't; he loved her too much. He put his head in his hands and tried to shut the world out.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach him but he didn't look up. "Didn't go as you planned, eh?" said a familiar Scottish voice. This made Liam's head shoot up. How long had he been there? Had he seen and heard everything?

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, mate" he said, playing dumb. Tony laughed loudly, before frowning at Liam.

"Don't play dumb with me, son" he said seriously. "Now tell me, how long have you been screwing my fiancé?" Liam stood up and tried to walk past Tony to get to the door, he didn't want to listen to this and he certainly didn't want to answer his questions. But Tony grabbed hold of his shoulder, preventing him from moving any further. "Where do you think you're going?" Tony smiled but Liam could hear the threat in his voice. "We're not finished here" Liam swallowed hard as he wondered what Tony was going to do to him and if he was honest, had the roles been reversed he himself would have been angry too.

"She picked you" Liam said shakily. "She picked you" he repeated slower and with less of a harshness in his voice, like he was telling himself, convincing himself that it was over.

"I heard" Tony said simply. "But that doesn't answer my question" Liam, once again, didn't answer. "Well?" When Liam didn't say anything Tony decided that a different approach was necessary. "Let's go for a walk maybe that will loosen your tongue" he said before grabbing Liam's arm and taking him out of the hotel bar. The cold air stung his face as the wind blew against it.

The two walked for a while and Liam didn't know where Tony was leading him. "Where are we going?" Tony didn't answer. "Tony?" he said a little louder and more aggressive.

"You'll see" Was all he said. All of a sudden Liam stopped and went to turn around. "What are you doing?" Tony grabbed Liam, stopping him from going any further.

"What does it look like? I'm going home"

"No you're not" Tony said loudly as he pulled out a small black object from his trousers, Liam quickly realised it was a gun. Liam panicked, what was he going to do now? By now they were in the middle of nowhere and no one was around, this meant that Tony had the perfect opportunity to kill him off. "Now, keep walking" Liam did as he was told, he didn't want to die here, not like this.

They arrived at what seemed like an abandoned old cabin. It looked as if no one had used it in years. Liam didn't know what Tony had planned for him here but whatever it was it couldn't be good. Was Tony really going to go as far as killing him? Liam didn't like that thought but he couldn't help but think it. Tony had a gun and he had taken him to an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere, he didn't like his chances. Tony took out some cable ties from his pocket and used them to tie Liam's hands together. He then pushed him inside the cabin causing him to fall over onto the dirty wooden floor.

"Tony" Liam squeaked. Tony turned around to face him. "What are you going to do?" Liam asked, knowing he was going to like the answer, whatever it was.

"Well that depends doesn't it"

"On what?" Liam asked curiously.

"On the answers you give" Liam didn't say anything he just stared at the floor he was sitting on and thought about what Tony had just said. _On the answers you give_, what the hell did that mean? Deep down, in the back of his mind, Liam knew what he meant; he wanted him to tell him about himself and Carla. Tony went into another room and returned with a chair. Tony pulled Liam up by the collar of his shirt and put him on the chair. Liam groaned slightly but quickly fell silent when he saw Tony wave the gun.

"Right, now you're settled, let's begin" Tony chuckled slightly. Liam gulped. "So, how long has it been going on?"

"How long has what been–"

"Do I look like I was born yesterday, Liam?" Tony shouted, cutting off Liam's pathetic attempt to deny every. "Don't lie to me" he finished by jabbing the gun into Liam's chest. "I'll ask one more time, how long has it been going on?" Liam wanted to cry, but he didn't want to show Tony he was weak or give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"I don't know" Liam muttered quietly. Tony gave him a confused look. "I can't give you an exact time, but I guess you could say it's been going on since we kissed, a few months after our Paul died" Liam said truthfully. "But I've loved her for as long as I can remember" Liam added unnecessarily but he couldn't see the point in lying anymore, he was sure he was going to die here anyway so why not spill it all?

"Finally some honesty" Tony bellowed.

"I have a question, Tony" Liam said suddenly. Tony motioned Liam to continue. "If you've known about this for ages, why are you only doing something about it now and why are you still marrying her?"

"Because, Liam, I love her and I wanted to see you squirm" Tony smiled widely. "I was going to wait, make you watch us get married and see the hurt in your eyes but then when I saw you with her yesterday, I knew that I couldn't wait, I couldn't bare it anymore"

Liam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and it was obvious that Tony had heard it because he was taking it from Liam's pocket before Liam knew what was going on. Tony quickly scanned the text from Carla. _**I'm sorry but I just couldn't have run away with you; Maria's pregnant and I know you should have heard it from her but I just thought you should know, I love you, Carla x. **_Tony read it a second time just to make sure that he had read it right. The last bit was the part that was getting to him the most. He should have seen it coming really.

Liam knew it was Carla, it had to be. He just knew by the look on Tony's face. And that told him that she might of changed her mind, and that gave him some sort of hope. He had something to live for, to fight for. Tony threw the phone across the room, causing it to break in two. Liam watched as Tony paced the wooden cabin for a long time. He was clearly deciding what to do. After a while he disappeared into the other room, returning a few seconds later with what looked to be gasoline. Liam's heart raced. He really was going to die here. Tony started splashing the contents of the can all over the place. Liam knew that this place would go up in flames pretty damn quick and he also knew he would only have a minute or maybe even less to get out.

"Tony don't do this, please" Liam begged, hopefully. "Listen I'll leave, I'll leave and never come back I promise, just please Tony, don't do this" Liam cried.

"You chose your fate the moment you slept with my fiancé" Liam let out a cry, he knew there was no hope now, he just had to accept the fact he was going to die. "But if by some miracle you do survive, never, ever return to Weatherfield, do you hear me?" Liam nodded once, he was sure he wouldn't survive but he was going to try. "If you do I will do it again, properly, make sure that you're good and dead"

Tony dropped the can and went outside, he lit a match and watched for a second before flicking it into the building. The whole place went up in flames and Tony turned around and walked away. __


	2. Hope

_**A/N – I've re-written this chapter. I wasn't too happy with it and after reading a review I realised that my own character didn't have much potential and is slightly confusing so I got rid of her and decided to try again. Most of the chapter is still the same. I hope you like it and it's improved from the last, thanks for reading and reviewing, it helps a lot. Anyway on with the story :)**_

Chapter Two  
Tears

Carla downed another drink, in hope of forgetting. She had sent that text to Liam well over an hour ago and she was starting to worry. She knew Liam, she knew that as soon as he had got the text he would either called her or at least text back. But he hadn't. And this made her think that something had happened to him, it was either that or he had changed his mind about her. But based on what he said earlier that wasn't the case. And that made her worry even more. So she downed yet another drink. "Carla, you really are necking them drinks, aint ya" Michelle slurred with a small drunken giggle after. Carla gave her a half-hearted smile but said nothing.

Then the phone rang. Michelle was quick to answer it with a grin on her face when she realised who it was. But her smile faded as quickly as it came when Steve told her the news. Michelle didn't know what do when Steve hung up, she just held the phone in her hand and stared into space with disbelief. "'Shell what's happened?" Carla asked from across the bar.

"It's Liam" she said quietly but everyone heard her and at his name Carla's head shot up. All eyes were on Michelle as she spoke. "Something's happened"

"What? What is it?" Carla heard someone say but she wasn't really listening, she couldn't hear anything, her heart was racing and he mind was filled with horrible thoughts about what could have happened. "Michelle!" Carla now realised it was Leanne that had spoken.

"I don't know, something about a fire" she said quickly before grabbing her coat and making for the door. "I have to get down there" The panic in her voice was obvious and this told Carla all she needed to know, this was something serious.

"I'm coming with you" Carla told her.

"Me en'all" Maria said, following her the two women out of the pub. They got a cab and Michelle told the cabby where to go. None of them spoke on the journey, all keeping their thoughts to themselves but they were all thinking the same thing, _what if he's dead? _They arrived at the destination and paid the Taxi driver. The place was covered in smoke and there were fire engines, ambulances and police cars everywhere. Carla's heart sank and before she could stop herself, she burst into tears. Michelle was quick to join her, along with Maria.

Michelle buried her head into Steve's chest, sobbing, she knew by looking at the expression on Tony's face that it wasn't good news. Steve was gently stroking her hair and whispering comforting words, trying to take her mind off of what was going on. But Michelle had to know, she had to know if her brother was dead. She broke away from Steve's grip and made her way, slowly, over to where Tony was standing. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he stared at the burnt out old cabin. Tony looked up as she approached but quickly went back to staring at the building.

"I couldn't stop it" He sobbed. "I could stop him" he said again, still not looking at her. More tears fell from his eyes. Michelle couldn't believe it, he was dead. She looked into Tony's eyes and saw genuine hurt and was that guilt? He couldn't surly feel guilty for what had happened, could he?

"What happened, Tony?" Michelle asked, her voice breaking. A single tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it away. Tony looked up at her for the first time.

"He…" Tony started, but couldn't finish because in that moment he broke down, falling to the floor. Michelle was about to say something but couldn't because the fire brigade along with the paramedics were bringing out a stretcher with a body on it, a body that was clearly dead. The face of the man on the stretcher was burnt and wasn't visible but the man was exactly the same build as Liam, looked just like him. That was when everyone broke down, Carla fell to the floor, Michelle buried her head in Steve's chest and Maria screamed.

Tony rose from where he was and positioned himself next to his fiancé, putting his arm around her gently. Carla pushed him away, just wanting to be alone. Tony tried again but had little success. He then walked away, leaving her alone.

Michelle composed herself, she felt she had to be strong, and went over to the paramedics that brought the body out, she had to make sure it was him, despite everything, she still had hope. She looked at the man that everyone was certain was her brother, but she couldn't see him, it wasn't him she was sure of it, but why could no one else see it. Sure, the build, the height, everything was similar but there was something inside her that knew that it wasn't him. "It's not him" she said softly to herself.

Steve saw Michelle hovering around the body of her brother. He quickly went over to her to help, to get her through this. As he reached her she turned to him and smiled. "It's not him" she said again.

"Michelle, come on" Steve said softly, beckoning her to come with him, away from the body.

"No, it's not him" she said for a third time. But Steve knew she was only saying this because she didn't want to believe that she had lost a second brother.

"Come on" Steve said once again. "Let's get you home, eh?" Michelle refused to look away from the body. "'Shell, look at me, Look at me" She did as he asked. "He's gone" and that was all that was said on the matter and Michelle followed Steve, still not believing that it was her brother lying there, she would never give up hope.

Everyone's eyes were wet with tears, there was not a dry eye in the whole place. Liam was dead.


End file.
